


Ocean Avenue

by WinTTY



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance, basically one shots, but thats ok, chloe deserves happiness, i veer off the canon a bit, in no particular order, leave her alone, lots of gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinTTY/pseuds/WinTTY
Summary: There's a place off Ocean Avenue,where I used to sit and talk with you,we were both 16 and it felt so right,sleeping all day, staying up all night.-Rachel and Chloe make the best of their time together.





	Ocean Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics taken from yellowcard's - ocean avenue

Chloe tapped her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, humming to herself. Her radio was playing some punk song or something, she couldn’t immediately recognise it but whatever - she turned it up anyway. Finding a beat, she kept tapping her fingers.

Giving Blackwell a sideways glance, she sighed and then groaned, falling back in her seat. She was waiting for Rachel - of course she was - and as usual she was a little bit late. But hey, whatever - she didn’t mind waiting for Rachel, after all she had all the time in the world now; she was expelled.

Rachel was… a bit different after everything. She distanced herself from her family, became a bit quieter. Perhaps there was a glint that was missing in her eye, a part of her lost after she really, really processed it all. But of course - Rachel was Rachel, she covered it all well.

Only Chloe really knew the whole truth.

“Hey, is this my ride?”

Chloe looked sideways, mouth slightly gaping before she quickly turned it into a smile. She leaned over and opened the door, watching as Rachel smirked and jumped inside. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Rachel replied and slammed the door shut. “How long have you been waiting for me?”

“...a few minutes,” Chloe lied and started the truck.

Rachel gave her a knowing look - reading right through her. “Alright, but how long did you _actually_ wait?”

Chloe shrugged and looked at Rachel. “A… few hours maybe? I lost track of time.”

“Mhm,” Rachel simply hummed and then looked towards the school.

Standing atop the steps to the quad was Principal Wells, hands behind his back as he was staring directly at Chloe’s truck - or perhaps just Chloe, or maybe Rachel. He stood perfectly still, just staring.

That was until Rachel gave him a small wave and a smile, nudging Chloe to do the same.

Chloe gave some sort of pathetic, half-hearted wave.

Wells sighed and shook his head, making his way back to the school.

“Man does Wells have stick up his ass,” Chloe grumbled and pulled off the curb, turning her radio down. “Dude has a rage boner for me.”

“First of all, _ew,”_ Rachel sighed, “second of all, you did kinda swear at him a whole lot after getting expelled. I’m surprised you’re not banned off the campus.”

Chloe let out some sort of amused exhale. “Yeah, I guess. Wouldn’t stop me though.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. “Of course it wouldn’t.”

They both went silent for a few seconds, nothing more than the radio to fill out the lack of words between them. Rachel shifted in her seat to face Chloe, and Chloe blushed when she felt her eyes fall on her.  
  
“What?”

“We’re decorating the clubhouse, right?”

Chloe tapped her fingers on the wheel and then slowly nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, you said you wanted to do that - right? I mean… we can do something else if ya w-want-”

“-and miss the chance to put a bit of myself into the place we’ll be spending most of our time in?” she pointed out. “I don’t think so. Now - gun it!”

Chloe looked at Rachel, her eyebrows raised for just a second before she gulped and nodded.

* * *

 

It didn’t take them long to get to the junkyard. Rachel sung along to some of the songs on the radio, surprisingly knowing more than Chloe, and Chloe and her talked a bit. Mostly school, gossip, rumours and such - Rachel was always on top of the game so everytime they talked Chloe felt a bit more enlightened about some of the students.

“Junkyard Queen, c’mon!” Rachel called out as she jumped out of the truck, immediately running towards the clubhouse.  
  
Chloe slipped out right after her, slamming the door shut as she jogged to keep up - but she was taller than Rachel so it didn’t really take much effort at all to reach her.

Entering the clubhouse, they both went silent. In one lonely corner sat the small handheld radio Chloe had found in one of the piles, playing yet another punk song. In another corner was a car seat - a sort of temporary thing Chloe dragged in one day before going to pick up Rachel. There was also a makeshift table - a few cinder blocks with a wooden board over them holding it up - on top was one of Chloe’s numerous ashtrays and a few empty bottles of beer.

It left a lot to be desired.

Yet Chloe liked it.

Rachel didn’t - she wanted it to be a little bit more colourful, lively. Crossing her arms, she hummed in thought.  
  
“I like it,” Chloe mumbled as she stood behind her.

“Mhm. I think it needs a bit more… pezaz?”

“Pezaz?”

“Yeah. Magic. Needs a bit more colour, a little more decoration,” Rachel spoke and walked inside proper - gesturing out to the blank wall above the car seats and table. “Right here. We need something here.”

Chloe followed, looking at the wall. “Okay.”

“And right here,” Rachel spun around - pointing to the window looking out into the junkyard. “We move this,” she mumbled as she pointed to the makeshift table, “right here,” she pointed below the window. “Then we put a… nice stereo on top so we can listen to music.”

Chloe looked down and nodded. “Okay.”

“Over here, we move this,” she continued and grabbed the car seat - starting to slowly drag it over from its current place, “over here,” she finished - brushing off her hands as she dropped the seat. “Then we can find another seat to accompany it - in case we get guests or something.”

“...guests?” Chloe murmured and screwed up her face, but nodded anyway. “Okay.”

Rachel turned to Chloe and smiled. “Well? C’mon! We need to find all these things - this place is a treasure trove, go, go!”

Chloe suddenly found herself being shoved in the direction of the door. She laughed and shoved Rachel back as they stepped out.

* * *

 

After a few hours of scavenging and hunting for the perfect treasure to put inside the clubhouse, they were just about done. They had managed to turn the rather boring, drab cinder block clubhouse into something more lively in colourful - perfect in Rachel’s vision, or as perfect as it could be giving their limited range of decorations available.

There was now a large, colourful canvas of an… elephant covering an entire wall. Right below it was a car seat, and right beneath the window nearby was the new table - standing a bit higher with an ashtray and a scavenged boombox on top. There was even a little bin beside it - Rachel’s idea - where they could throw their empty bottles or whatever else in.

It was coming together, yet they were still missing an extra car seat.

“Chloe!”

Chloe looked up from beneath the hood of her truck - having decided to spend some time looking it over properly whilst Rachel did… whatever she was doing. Looking for something.

_“Chloe!”_

“Ah, shit…” Chloe grumbled and noticed her hands all dirty. She looked around and saw a torn shirt nearby. She grabbed it quick and wiped her hands before searching for Rachel.

Only moments later she saw her standing nearby a junk pile, hands on her hips as she tapped her foot patiently. She saw Chloe approach and immediately smiled. “Look what I found!”

Chloe followed her gaze to the pile. It was just junk. “What?”

“Right there!”

Moving in for a closer look, Chloe still couldn’t see it. “Uh…”

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a huff, grabbing Chloe’s hand and dragging her over before pointing directly towards it. “See it?”

Chloe squinted and saw it. “Oh.”

It was a car seat. A bit torn, definitely seen better days, but it was good - probably better than what they had. An upgrade.

Problem: it was stuck beneath an ungodly pile of junk.

“Yeah, that’s not getting out,” Chloe mumbled and looked at Rachel. “There’s like a metric ton of junk on it, Rach.”

“Aw, c’mon…”

“I mean… I could try moving some of it…”

Rachel smiled and gave Chloe a gentle shove. “Go on then,” she said and crossed her arms. “Impress me, blue.”

Chloe gaped her mouth a bit, gulped and then nodded. “Alright.”

It was a struggle. Everytime Chloe thought she could get to the seat safely, she had found herself obstructed by about twice as much junk as before. It materialised out of thin air, it had to be the only explanation.

Rachel did move in to help at points, ensuring Chloe’s safety and pulling her back when she thought she was being a bit too enthusiastic about grabbing things.

Though eventually, Chloe had finally managed to dig through the pile and retrieve the car seat. She groaned as she pulled it out - letting it drop to the floor in front of her and Rachel. She panted a bit and wiped her forehead.

“That’s hot,” Rachel murmured, a smirk on her lips and her arms crossed as she watched Chloe.

Blushing, Chloe looked at her and managed a smile. “Right. Uh. Let’s get this thing to the clubhouse,” she said and bent down to pick the seat up - with Rachel taking the other half. “Ready? 3, 2, 1 - lift!”

* * *

 

It was finally finished after nearly a whole days work.

The clubhouse looked far better - there was colour and an order to things, not just junk lying around with some seats and a table. Rachel’s ideas had improved the place by a lot, and even Chloe had to admit that she liked it far more than her version.

“Much better,” Rachel said and looked at Chloe. “What do you think?”

“Yeah. Yeah, much better.”

Rachel smiled and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing Chloe’s cheek. She reached up and used her thumb to clean off a smudge or two. “Mhm. Told you.”

Chloe tried to ignore the fact that she blushed again - Rachel just did that to her. Looking at a nearby wall, she furrowed her eyebrows and reached into her pocket. “Hey. An extra personal touch.”

Watching her, Rachel took a few steps after Chloe.

With her sharpie in hand, Chloe scrunched up her nose in concentration as she wrote down three simple words on the wall.

_'Chloe was here.'_

Rachel rolled her eyes and shoved at Chloe’s shoulder, who promptly shoved her back. “Give it here,” she murmured and stole the sharpie from her hand after a few seconds of struggle.

Concentrating, she wrote just beneath Chloe’s graffiti.

_'Rachel was here.'_

“There. Happy?”

Chloe grinned and took the sharpie, shoving it back into her pocket. “Happy. Ugh. I’m spent,” she mumbled and stretched, looking outside. It was starting to getting dark out, a bit chilly.

Tugging at her hand, Rachel dragged Chloe over to their new car seat - cleaned and draped over with a blanket from Chloe’s truck. She gave her a gentle push down and smirked, biting her lip ever so gently.

“Uh-”

Chloe’s voice was lost as Rachel suddenly straddled her and locked her arms behind her neck - looking her over. Her mouth was gaping yet again and her heartbeat quickened. She gulped almost audibly.

“Let’s just… relax,” Rachel purred and leaned in - kissing Chloe.

It took only a second for Chloe to moan quietly, finding her hands automatically attracted to Rachel’s sides. She simply rubbed them there a bit, absolutely useless otherwise as Rachel pushed into the kiss and they started to make out.

It was… nice.

A step further from what they had before - simple kisses and cuddles. Then again, they did make out that one day, or night - a few months ago when all of _that_ went down.

Chloe felt… appreciated. Rachel certainly managed to bring out the best in her, encouraged her to be better. It was a nice change of pace from what came before she had met Rachel.

She just loved being… loved? Was that what it was? They’d never quite professed it, just kinda… went along with everything as it came.

Anyway - it was a highlight of Chloe’s life now, a light in the darkness of sorts. Stepdick lived with them now and Chloe hated it. She didn’t have school anymore but she couldn’t complain. She had it coming, but it was still… boring, mind numbing having to wait for Rachel everyday, having to find ways to entertain herself.

But it worked. So Chloe just went along with it.

Rachel smiled when she managed to get little sounds out of Chloe whilst they made out and appreciated the gentle rubs she received. It felt good.

They were both a little broken, both a little different, but they had each other. That worked for them, and maybe one day they'd finally get out of Arcadia together, properly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna add more stuff eventually, gotta get used to writing amberprice


End file.
